Love Me Not
by Himitsu Love
Summary: New girl. introduction of the Rikkai Girls' Softball team. Eiji's childhood friend? Project in behavioral science? Add Seigaku, Hyotei and shitenhouji into the mess. Chaos.
1. Chappie 1

_**Love-Me-Not**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story besides the Ocs...which I seem to enjoy creating_

_This story is written from different point of views so I hope it won't be too confusing._

_Note: I am typing on instinct cos all the letters on my keyboard faded due to the overwhelming msning and blogging._

_Review for anything that does not make sense._

_Bold and italics show point of view_

_Enjoy the story..._

________________________________________

**Kikumaru Eiji **

Nya! Weather-forecaster Kikumaru Eiji here at your service! Today's weather forecast is... Sunny with clear skies. Slightly windy, making it perfect for Fujiko's triple counters nya!

And now... is my favourite period nya! Lunch break!! While Fujiko is being assaulted by his rabid fangirls... (Dum dum dum dom!) I decide to drag Fujiko to the cafeteria (Kikumaru to the rescue!!)!!

"Hoi! Minna-san!" I exclaim, excited at the prospect of the delicious looking food in everyone's bentos for me to nick. Then, I catch sight of my favourite kouhai!! Sensing my eyes on him, Echizen turns around... only to meet an overly-enthusiastic glomp from yours truly!

"Ki-ku-maru-sem-pai! Leggo! Can't breathe!" I hear muffled shouts come from under me.

"Hoi? What did you say?" I ask him curiously.

"Eiji, let go of Echizen," Oishi chides me lightly.

"Now now, Kikumaru-sempai! You wouldn't want our favourite kouhai to suffocate to death right?" Momo says cheerfully, pressing a fist on Echizen's slightly tousled hair.

I quickly let go of Echizen, giving a cheerful salute to a worried-looking Oishi standing in front of me.

"Hoi? I got a message!" I hear a voice-recorded voice come from somewhere close by. I turn my head around.

"Hoi? Why do I hear someone who sounds like me?" I ask curiously.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Ne, Eiji, I suggest you check your pocket," Fuji says tentatively. I look down at my pocket. A bulb can be seen lighting up above my head.

"Nya! It is my message ringtone!" I exclaim to myself in understanding. I check the message eagerly and everyone does anime falls.

"Hoi? Kumi-chan!" I exclaim, looking at the sender of the message.

"You got yourself a girlfriend? How could you not tell us!" Momo yells indignantly.

_Hihi Eiji-chan!_

_I hope u rmb me! If u don't I will hunt u down and kill u! XD_

_Touching down in the airport in Tokyo in about half an hour. Hope to c u soon!_

Kumi-chan:D

"NYA!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! SOS!" I scream before dashing off leaving a trail of dust and a few stunned regulars in my wake.

"What just happened?"

"Where did Kikumaru-sempai go?"

"Ii data. Should we stalk him?"

"Umm...It's still school hour--BURNING! GREATO!!"

"Mada mada dane,"

"Saa, I hope he will be back in time for practice before Tezuka makes him run a hundred laps around Japan,"

Somewhere in Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu sneezes.

--

I search the crowd leaving the departure hall eagerly. A girl walking... slouching is more like the word to describe it as she casually walks about in no particular direction. She's slightly different. From the endless crowd of girls that shower their attention over me that is. I think Inui called them something like fungers. Reminds me of mushrooms nya!

She has layered shoulder length dark brown locks that are actually many different shades of dark brown and hazel under light and careful observation. Her eyes, which I know is actually a piercing deep sapphire in colour, are hidden behind sunglasses.

"KUMI-CHAN!!" I scream loudly at her, making big arm motions so she can see me. People's head turn in shock and surprise towards me. It kinda works, because her head snaps towards me, an amused smile spreading across her face.

For once, she is finally allowing me to give her one of my infamous glomps.

________________________________________

**Kumiko Shou**

From the moment I stepped onto the grounds of the campus of my new school, I could feel many watchful and curious eyes burn holes at my back. How I hate being the new girl. Yeah, it sucks. Totally.

So, Friday seems to be dragging on forever. I took an aeroplane ride to eternity. I got glomped by Eiji, my childhood best friend. And now people are burning holes in my back. Great. Just great. Last class before P.E (according to my schedule) is Behavioural Science. It is so far my only elective, even though my friends back in Singapore asked me what happened to Biology, Physics and Chemistry. And I am getting hopelessly lost. Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me. I have no sense of direction at all. And even though I came 15 minutes before the end of recess, I was still late for class by 30 minutes. How I did that I don't know. I now know class 3-C doesn't mean that the class is situated on the third floor. Sigh.

The teacher, Kiro-sensei, is kinda hip I guess, looking young and kinda cute plus talking like a teen. Anyways, my new class, (after some introductions your dear authoress was too lazy to input. Mayb next time), 3-C is seated in a reeeeeeally old-fashioned traditional big circle that made me feel exposed being the new girl and all, I would much rather sit in the middle row where I can blend in, kinda.

Then, Kiro-sensei just had to announce about the project we are about to start. Gasp! Horror! A project on my first day of school.

Anyways, turns out that the project was about everyone getting a partner each and pretending we are married.

Everyone cracks up.

Everyone will have a job, a salary and a partner. We will have to figure out where we ganna live based on how much the rent is, the utilities (huh?) and transport cost.

I pick my job to be a successful pop star (...) and get paid hundreds of thousands based on my reception. I AM RICH!!

Next the boys pick a girl's name from a bag containing lots of all the girl's names. Then we are 'married till death do us apart' as Kiro-sensei says, making everyone crack up once more.

A boy catches my attention as his name is called to pick a lot from the bag. Nearly all the girls in class give the starry-eyed hopeful look at that boy, Yukimura Seiichi, who chose a job as tennis pro and makes light jokes which all girls fall head over heels laughing at except for me, if memory serves me right. He must be a popular dude who is hoping to get a break from his rabid fangirls and pray that the girl he chooses doesn't scream into his ear. Everyone simply worships him. Don't get me wrong. It isn't like he wasn't cute or anything. To be honest, he is kawaii. Long lashes framed soft indigo eyes matched with indigo hair slightly past his chin. Oh, and an everlasting smile to boot it off. And I think I even saw some boys eyeing him... well, he looks quite like a girl anyways.

"Kumiko Shou," he announces softly, holding a slip of paper.

Which pretty much turns the entire girl population against me. Way to go.

Our eyes lock.

Indigo clashes against sapphire.

Oh, the start of an all-so-beautiful friendship. I am sooo enjoying myself...not.

________________________________________

A/N: I hope my character isn't too Mary Sue-ish. (Edited by Roey Cleine)

---


	2. Chappie 2

_Thanks to Roey Cleine for pointing out a mistake( and editting my fic) and to KL93 for reviewing._

_Pardon my absolutely horrible grammar. Disclaimer on first chappie. Now on wif the story._

**Recap:**

Our eyes lock.

Indigo clashes against sapphire.

Oh, the start of an all-so-beautiful friendship. I am soooo enjoying myself...not.

________________________________________

I stay at my seat.

He stays at his.

The girls, nah, fangirls (cause I don't wanna be compared to those love-struck idiots), shoot me glares that clearly meant: What are you? Compared to Yukimura-sama? Showoff!

And I send back glares that read: Back off you (bleeping) (bleepers) if you value your lifes!

Bwahahahaha!

Then dear Kira-sensei comes to the rescue! Ta-da!

"Yukimura-kun, Shou-kun, have you guys been introduced yet?"

Yukimura smiles sweetly, making the girls around me swoon. I roll my eyes.

"It's ok, Kira-sensei, I got this wrapped up," he smiles while coming over to my seat, making many girls fall over themselves and swoon in their seats. Once more. How they even do such a feat is beyond me. They just do.

If death glares could kill... Well, I am entertaining the idea of dying several times over already.

I think I just heard one girl behind me mutter something about black magic.

Right. If you say so.

Bwahahahaha.

"Ore wa Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai tennis team," he smiles at me. I blink. Ore? A picture of two black crunchy biscuits sandwiching sweet white cream pops into my head. Wait a moment, that is 'oreo' not 'ore'... (Pardon my... bad Japanese)

Anyways, how sweet. I am touched.

"Buzz... Buzzz..."

I think I hear a bee.

"Buzz... Buzzz..."

I feel something vibrating in my pocket.

Oh. It's my phone.

I flip it open.

"Eiji?" I murmur, surprised.

"Hoi? Meet at the arcade this Saturday. 11 o'clock. Bring your friends along nya cause I will be bringing mine!"

Kawaii. I can almost imagine Eiji's cheerful voice saying that while I read the message.

I smile.

Someone taps me on my shoulder and I whirl around.

It's Kira-sensei.

"Class hasn't ended yet dear," he tells me, eyes twinkling. "Please get your head back on earth now."

"Hai hai, sensei," I drawl, mentally praying to good kami-sama that he does not confiscate the phone.

I turn my attention back to Yukimura.

He smiles. Seriously. He needs to STOP smiling soo much. One day when the wind changes direction his face will be frozen and his smile will be stuck there permanently. Or maybe it already is.

I brighten up. "Can I call you Yuki-kun?"

He nods his head. (Insert an image of a chibi me dancing around the room in happiness).

He sweatdrops. Only then did I realise that there are seven boys lounging outside the corridor like they owned the world.

One is blowing gum and staring at me curiously. Another is winking at random girls passing by (and thus creating a flood of swooning fangirls). Another one constantly reaches up to tug his cap down or to order laps when his teammates get too rowdy. ("Cap-lover," I mutter darkly to myself). Another one is minding his own business. (Good boy!) Another one was looking so formal that it seemed that he had a stick up his ass. And the last one has an evil glint in his eyes, playing his PSP and muttering "Die. Die!" once in a while.

Plus every girl practically stops in her tracks to drool at them. Seriously. They need to GET. A. LIFE!

Haha. Well, most of them are quite h-o-t, I suppose. Except for the stick-up-his-ass-san and cap-lover-san. Wait. I take back my words. The stick-up-his-ass guy is kinda cute too.

Oh. The curly haired sophomore (I think) just looked up from his PSP. His face is quite amusing to watch with the ever-changing expressions on his face.

Ooooh, now he is running frantically around the corridor and still continued running on the spot when a silvery-blue haired guy grabbed at his collar. Steam can be seen smoking out from the sophomore's ears. Cool.

"RING!!"

Did I just hear the fire alarm?

________________________________________

**Kirihara Akaya**

I look up from my PSP.

I see Mura-buchou talking nicely to an unfamiliar girl. Maybe she is new. But who cares. My PSP is more important.

Mura-buchou is talking nicely to a girl.

Mura-buchou is talking nicely to a girl.

Mura-buchou is talking nicely to a girl.

Mura-buchou is talking nicely to a girl.

Oh. Mura-buchou got a girlfriend. (Continues watching Mura-buchou from the corridor while playing my new PSP)

Ooooh, Mura-buchou got himself a girlfriend. She looks quite cute too! (Gives himself a mental slap) What am I thinking?

Mura-buchou got a girlfriend.

Mura-buchou got a girlfriend.

Mura-buchou got a girlfriend.

Mura-buchou got a girlfriend.

AHHHHHH!!

MURA-BUCHOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!

SOS!!

AHHH!!

"Niou-sempai, leggo of me," I pout at the smirking sempai who had grabbed hold of my collar mid-run. He smirks, promptly obeys my request and I resume my past activity of running around the corridor.

________________________________________

**Kumiko Shou**

Yukikun goes to settle something with the boys outside and they disperse.

Everyone changes and heads to the hall.

Hoorays for PE!

"Today for PE we will be doing volleyball," Hinamoto-sensei announces.

Volleyball for PE... Volleyball for PE... Hmm, not bad.

Hinamoto-sensei shows the class how to do an underhand serve and spike and everything, deliberately (or not) thrashing the unfortunate student volunteer as he demonstrates.

Then he split us into groups of six. Boys vs girls. Hey unfair! HINAMOTO-SENSEI IS BIASED!! Sexism!!

I look at the all-important smirks of the boys on the other team, promising myself to wipe those smirks of their faces. I wonder if I could still serve after sooo many years. GIRL POWER!!

I toss the ball up and miss the first time, much to the amusement of my classmates. Hinamoto-sensei yells at me to do an underhand one.

I throw the ball up again. Bonk! It hits my head. I push down the big bump forming at the top of my head, annoyed.

They laugh. Hinamoto-sensei screams at me some more.

Stuff them. Laugh some more and see what would happen to them once I am through with them.

I ignore them all, a scowl crafting itself onto my face.

I toss the ball up once more, exhilaration running through my veins.

Excited murmurs run throughout the onlookers, spreading like wildfire.

Service ace.

________________________________________

**Tsuki Akiko**

I blink drowsily at the blurry image of the unfamiliar figure of a bishounen serving the volleyball, wondering why, Chiko, my twin sister identical to myself in every and any way( long silver-blonde hair and all, except for our eye colours) had to wake me up from my wonderful dream( of bunnies and rainbows) just for him.

I rub my eyes blearily.

Wait. He is a she?

Nya! I am just confusing myself. How can a he be a she?

I watch the new girl as she tosses the ball up and gets ready for another serve again, catching on when she springs up to serve the volleyball to the other side, once more earning her team another point.

She used to play softball.

I can tell it from her minute actions.

I glance around me into the familiar sea of faces.

Kyoko-buchou is leaning on the wall, watching the girl thoughtfully.

And Chiko is seated on the floor next to me, hugging her slim legs to her chest, her silvery-grey eyes thoughtful. I'm lying on my side on the floor, a hand propping up my head so I could lie in a more comfortable position while watching the girl.

"What's the girl's name?" I ask curiously. More like because I missed out the introduction 'cause I was sleeping my way throughout my lessons. Heck. I did not even know that she is in our class until now.

"Kumiko Shou," Chiko replies curtly. "She seems rather-"

"-Familiar? Like you have seen her before?" I finish her sentence. She nods.

I wonder. Kumiko Shou.

________________________________________

**Kumiko Shou**

(Fast forward. Day: Saturday. Time: 9 o'clock)

There it is! Ice cream shop!

"Ting-ling!" The bell at the top of the door of the over packed ice cream shop rings dutifully as I cheerfully bounce into the shop.

My eyes sweep around the room, heading towards a table sitting a blonde haired man and eight other boys, wearing purple (urgh! Where's their sense of fashion?) and white sportswear I think. And they are hawt. Lemme correct myself. They are very h-o-t.

The blonde haired guy (probably the teacher or something) rises from the table with such authority (that could make people cower under him) and leads me to another table at a secluded corner.

Eyes closed in a smile, I swiftly lounge at the ice cream table and lean back comfortably on my chair.

"I am Tarou Sakaki, coach of the Hyotei tennis team," he says stoically.

"Kumiko Shou," I drawl.

He seems to be considering his next words in his mind so I pounce at the chance to think of some random stuff that I could do later.

Cheering up at the not-so-random thought of ice cream, I call the ice cream man over.

"Three scoops of green tea ice cream sprinkled with wasabi please!"

Sakaki's eyebrow twitches a teeny-weeny bit.

________________________________________

**Tarou Sakaki**

Her mood suddenly changes to a serious one after she orders her... ice cream.

Her sapphire eyes bore into mine, making me feel like they're piercing through my soul. A chill goes down my spine.

"What do you require my service of?" disinterested eyes give me their full attention.

I consider my words with care before answering. She rarely accepts any invitations (or any other stuff for that matter).

"I require a 'coach' for an upcoming camp," I say.

She entertains the thought for a moment.

"When is it?"

________________________________________

**Kumiko Shou**

"What? You want me to coach them?" I spring to my feet, ignorant of the curious stares trained on my back.

I whip around and glare at the eight boys comfortable eating their ice creams. One of them says something like, 'Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess.' I scowl.

Arrogant brat.

"Just how many of those brats do I have to teach?" I breathe slowly. Fire! Rawr!

"About forty or less but you will only have to coach a group of 10 or les-"

"No deal!" I pout stubbornly.

A pair of arms snake around my waist.

My breath hitches.

Calm down.

_Calm down._

_**Calm down.**_

"Fuck you!" I scream, whirling around to face a smirking blue-haired boy with flat lenses (glasses) and stomp on his foot.

Hard.

Okay. That did not go well. At all

--

A/N: Most likely u will not hear from me anymore until end of my EoYs. So that means I m going on a short term hiatus. But I might make updates every now and then.

Once again thnks for reading my story (at least u make the effort to try, even though it is so OOC and sucky and all that). Mayb u can review me or add me to yr alert/favourite this story/me and I will be grateful to you for eternity. No spamming pls.

I might delete this story anytime if I run out of ideas and the story just dies. Yeah. If I am about to delete it I will inform u all nice readers first/ I can put it up for adoption (that is IF I dun wanna continue the story). But I wanna. For the moment anyway.

So I will work on it after my hiatus. Sry for the long wait. My brain withered thinking up of ideas.

Though I might be on hiatus but I still will check my stuff every once in a while but don't keep your hopes up.


End file.
